FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of this invention lies within the art of respirator filter cartridges. It particularly relates to respirator particulate filters which have a filter media such as filter paper that is pleated and emplaced in a cartridge. The cartridge and paper is then sealed to prevent air passage around the filter media. It particularly relates to the field for the cartridge as well as the method of applying the seal.